The present invention relates to a floating head slider holding apparatus and its use.
In the conventional magnetic memory apparatus using a magnetic disc, a dynamic pressure type floating head slider has been used. It is necessary to precisely flow a floating head slider on a recording surface of a rotating magnetic disc which is moved in a complicated movement.
It is necessary to use a floating head slider holding apparatus having excellent followability since it is necessary to reduce the floating distance in order to attain a high density recording.
In order to satisfy such requirements, various proposals have been found. One of the typical proposals is to provide a floating type head combining a one sided holding type spring and a pivot.
However, in the preparation of such a loading type head, the spring must be prepared by pivot processing and bending processing is required for fitting a lever to the spring and the lever must be prepared by a complicated bending processing to form a groove for passing a stopper and a lead wire. Moreover, it is not easy to precisely position the lever on the pivot. The contact between the lever and the pivot is shifted depending upon the working of the floating head and accordingly, it is necessary to prevent friction at the contact.